La Chica de la Playera
by Violeta Black de Styles
Summary: -Un grupo que salio de xFactor One Direction -Una Chica y su amiga enamoradas de ellos -Los vamos aver siiii -que te parece me pongo esta -MMM se te ve muy bien -Ok -Que pasara ¿?- Mal Summary entren
1. Capitulo 1

POV Violeta Black

Hola mi nombre es Violeta Black lo sé mi nombre es de colores pero que le puedo hacer si mis padres me lo pusieron además es bonito, tengo 18 años y desde que soy mayor de edad me gusta divertirme pero en este momento estoy enamorada de One Direction no solo una banda si no ellos me han demostrado que somos una familia ellos y las Directioners son lo máximo, ok bueno en que estaba así mi familia mi mamá se llama Lucy del Valle y mi Papá Emilio Black y mis hermanos Gemelos mayores que yo ellos tienen 20 años el mayor por 2min es Jeff Black y el menor Tom Black.

Hoy nos mudamos a Londres una temporada así que estoy feliz quien sabe y algún dia me encuentre con los chicos.

¿Cómo soy yo? Pues son Rubia si soy Rubia pero una peluca lo cubre ya que casi no me gusta porque todos piensan que soy de esas que no sabe nada, Ojos verdes aceitunados, delgada por lo que me paso hace un año, me gusta vestir como quiero a veces a la moda pero normalmente elijo mi estilo, Me encanta bailar todo tipo de música y estilo bailo ballet, danza árabe, Tectonik, y más me gustan los deportes suelo ser muy independiente así que con los chicos que he salido se sorprenden cuando quiero pagar la cuenta, claro son caballerosos y no me dejan pero hay veces que soy muy cabezota y los convenzo, me gusta cocinar, dibujar y ayudar a todo lo que pueda.

(Tocan la puerta)

Yo: pasa

Tom: Dicen que si ya estas lista?

Yo: ya me ayudas con mi última maleta?

Tom: Claro hermanita no queremos que te pase algo verdad (sarcasmo)

Yo: Muy gracioso heee

Tom: Sabes que no es cierto yo te quiero mucho

Jeff: Apúrense o los van a dejar ¿por que tardan tanto?

Tom y Yo: Ya vamos Lo sentimos jajaja

Yo: No repitas lo que yo jajaja

(Bajando escaleras)

Los tres: Listo

Papá: Bueno vámonos que ya el jet nos espera

Todos: Ok

Extrañare esta casa y no puedo decir que a mis amigas porque ellas ya me esperan allá si como lo oyen decidieron mudarse con migo y están rentando una casa al lado de la mía, A por cierto mis dos mejores amigas son Verónica pero solo le decimos Vero o Nan de cariño y Cristina que le decimos Criz ellas tienen la misma edad que yo y los mismos gustos y las tres somos Directioners.

Ya llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos el Jet privado de la familia.

(Algunas Horas Después)

Llegamos por fin y en este momento vamos directo a nuestra nueva casa que emoción ya quiero ver todo lo que me espera. =P


	2. Capitulo 2

POV. Violeta Black

Cuando llegamos a la casa el exterior era como un cuadro para llegar a la entrada principal y en medio avía un pequeño muy pequeño jardín. (Link para que vean la foto de la casa) creo que exageraron un poco bueno bastante pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo mientras me bajaba del auto que nos llevo uno del aeropuerto, sabía que esto comenzaría bien ya tengo donde voy a terminar de estudiar también ya que no está muy lejos pero necesitaría un medio de transporte así que le diré a mis padres de que me compraran un auto y si puedo también de comprarme una moto ellos saben que me gusta así que creo que no me dirán que no.

Papá: que les parece nuestro nuevo hogar en Londres?

Tom: es grande como siempre pero está bien

Jeff: me parece bien mientras ¡no se metan a mi cuarto!

Yo: entonces no te meterás tú al mío, y esta hermosa papá escogiste muy bien mamá, ya la quiero ver por dentro a ver qué tal esta y más mi cuarto.

Lo quiero decorar a mi modo ya que mi mamá tiene gustos muy bonitos pero no son lo mío y también quiero pegar mis posters de los chicos.

Mamá: ya lo sé simplemente es hermosa, pero también sé que vas a querer decorar tu cuarto así que les dije a tus amigas que era lo que te gusta y me dijeron así que solo falta que veas como quedo…. Mientras tanto ustedes chicos no quiero que lleguen y avienten las cosas me acomodan todo ¿está bien?

Tom y Jeff: si mamá

Papá: entonces pasemos para que conozcan el interior

Si el exterior es hermoso ahora imagínense el interior (Link en mi perfil) mi mamá sí que exagero pero es muy elegante para ella a mi me parece demasiado pero no puedo hacer nada. Solo espero que mi cuarto este bonito.

Papá: bueno pueden recorrer la casa, Su Nana Sue les enseñara todo mientras Linda y Joe les ayudan con sus cosas, nosotros nos vamos tenemos reunión, Nos vemos al rato

Yo: ok está bien

Se me olvido decirles que Nuestra nana Sue a estado con nosotros prácticamente desde que nacimos ya que mis padres siempre están en el trabajo es como una segunda madre para mí y mis hermanos a veces la llamamos Mamá Sue, Linda es una de nuestras empleadas faltan otras Liz y Taly y Joe es otro empleado también lo quiero mucho. Mañana llegan Liz y Taly.

Sue: bueno mis niños vamos a que conozcan todo lo demás

Vimos la sala de estar (Link en mi perfil) Luego vimos todo lo demás y mis hermanos se quedaron en su cuarto y mi nana me acompaño al mío….

POV Harry Styles

Hola Mi nombre es Harry Edward Styles, todos me dicen Harry o Hazza o Harold.

Me gusta hacer muchas cosas como sabrán me gusta cantar, y hacer miles de cosas más.

En mi vida amorosa pues acabo de terminar con Caroline Flack y después de eso pues veremos qué pasa, espero y en Londres o cualquier otra parte pueda encontrar el amor

Soy integrante de la banda One Direction, mis compañeros y mejores amigos Louis, Niall, Zayn y Liam; Nos conocimos cuando los 5 audicionamos para the X factor, todos por solitario pero cuando escogieron para ir a la casa de los jueces no fuimos seleccionados fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, pero luego nos volvieron a llamar y que creen…?

Nos seleccionaron como grupo así que después de eso fuimos One Direction y aunque no ganamos quedamos en tercer lugar ahora somos una banda One Direction y estamos más que felices, y más porque vamos a vivir en Londres por un largo tiempo ¿creo? Pero ahí vamos a dar conciertos y en ciudades cercanas vamos a grabar nuestro video y de más así que estamos todos felices de haber logrado todo esto.

Como vamos a vivir en Londres ahí compramos departamentos Louis y Yo en uno y los otros tienen su propio departamento pero vivimos todos súper cerca así que no hay problema con todo eso.

Harry: devuélveme mis galletas Louis

Louis: Mmm yo creo que no jaja,

Harry: entonces mejor te las intercambio por este chocolate

Louis: está bien dámelo, y ten tus galletas

(Tocan la puerta)

Paul: Ya están listos chicos, nada mas faltan ustedes

Harry: ahí vamos, Solo falta esta maleta, mientras que se lleven las demás… ok ya esta, ¡vámonos!

Paul es nuestro guardaespaldas y chofer siempre va con nosotros en todo momento.

(Minutos después)

Paul: Ya estamos listos vámonos que su gran aventura los espera.

(Tiempo después)

Miles de fans nos esperaban en el aeropuerto, nos tomamos fotos con algunas y autografiamos varias cosas, también nos regalaron muchas cosas y como es costumbre a Louis sus Zanahorias jaja

Zayn: que hermoso es Londres

Liam: estoy de acuerdo contigo

Niall: y yo pero ya tengo hambre

Louis: Tú siempre tienes hambre, pero esta vez yo también tengo hambre

Harry: y yo

Zayn: y Yo

Liam: y Yo

Paul: entonces vámonos a que conozcan sus departamentos y de camino compramos algo y después nos quedamos en uno y después todos se van

Todos: Esta bien jaja

En el camino compramos algo de comida Hamburguesas y después conocimos los departamentos (Les dejo los departamentos a su imaginación si alguien tiene una idea de cómo quieren que sean me dicen, y aunque hemos visto luego parte de ellos no sabemos cómo son así que ustedes deciden) están hermosos, así que después de comer y de que cada quien se fuera a su respectivo departamento nos quedamos solo Louis y Yo pero los dos decidimos irnos a dormir así que, me quite toda la ropa y me metí a la cama y rápidamente me dormí.

Hola a todos espero y les este gustando este fic. Y bueno aquí está el nuevo cap. espero les guste merezco Reviews?


	3. Capitulo 3

POV. Violeta Black

Cuando vi mi cuarto era hermoso y sobre todo por que como sabia mi mamá gracias a mis amigas me dejo una pared en blanco para poder dibujar a los chicos en esa paren (Imagen en mi perfil e imagínenselo en violeta con tonos negros), así que solo faltaba eso y que pegara todos mis posters.

Sue: ¿te gusta?

Yo: me encanta primera vez que mi mamá hace un buen trabajo con mi cuarto, recuerdo nuestra casa en México la primera vez que vi mi cuarto

Sue: si color rosa pastel y con cosas de una niña de 6 años

Yo: si a pesar de que ya tenía más de 15 años jaja

Sue: para ese entonces ya te gustaba in daricten

Yo: One Direction y si era cuando vi por primera vez el programa de the x factor y ellos audicionando, quien diría que los iban a poner justos al final y

Sue: Ya ya ya, esa historia ya me la has contado muchas veces y casi me la sé de memoria. Mejor te dejo y pon tus cosas en tu armario, por cierto si te gusto tu cuarto, todavía te falta el baño.

Yo: ¿Qué?

Nana salió y yo fui corriendo al baño y cuando entre me quede en Shock todo es perfecto, y sobre todo esa bañera, (Imagen en mi perfil, también imagínensela en tonos violeta con negro). Después de eso fui a arreglar mi armario, cuando lo vi me quede maravillada ya que era uno tipo "El diario de la Princesa", así que tarde como 2 horas en arreglarlo, mientras sacaba y doblaba y luego acomodando todos mis pares de calzado, me encantan, luego todos mis bolsos que también me encantan y en fin todo.

Tocan la puerta

Yo: pasen

Tom: Wow creo que esto es injusto donde veo los derechos de hermano mayor para poder tener un cuarto como yo quiero

Yo: Primera soy la hermana menor y soy tierna Segunda Para tener un cuarto como el mío necesitas ser mujer y tercera si tuvieras tu cuarto como tú quieres seria negro y no porque así fuera su color con todo tirado e imágenes de mujeres desnudas.

Tom: ok tienes razón pero es injusto, bueno yo venía a decirte que dice Sue que la comida ya esta lista.

Yo: ¿Van a venir mis papás?

Tom: no hablaron que tienen muchas cosas que hacer así que no.

Yo: Ok de todos modos ya me acostumbre, ¿Qué hay de comer?

Tom: Nuestro favorito

Yo: Siiiiiiii, Pollo a la al horno con papas y espagueti

Tom: vamos se te cae la baba

Yo: Ni que fuera One Direction jaja

Tom: (rodea los ojos) vamos antes de que Jeff se los acabe o se enfrié

Yo: vamos, Me subí a su espalda

Tom: Nunca cambias

Yo: no

Cuando era pequeña mis padres solo de vez en cuando nos acompañaban a comer así que Tom o Jeff que venían por mí y me convencían de ir en su espalda así que si siempre ha sido así

Comimos con puras risas y ellos me ayudaran a convencer a mis padres por lo de la moto.

Luego nos pusimos a ver la película de Rápidos y furiosos 5 otra vez y cuando termino, vimos caricaturas, estábamos viendo Phineas y Ferb cuando llegaron nuestros padres y les dije lo de la moto al principio no querían pero con la ayuda de mis hermanos los convencimos, así que mañana voy a ir a comprar el carro y la moto y los carros de mis hermanos.

Me fui a mi cuarto y prepare un baño en la bañera le puse jabones especiales para eso con olor a frambuesas, me puse mi pijama (foto en mi perfil) y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente mis hermanos se metieron a mi cuarto y me despertaron metiéndose en mi cama y moviéndome y saltando. Después de eso se fuero y antes de salir me dijeron lista desayunamos y nos vamos a comprar los vehículos.

Y así me pare y me puse algo lindo y me hice una trenza de lado como el cabello de la peluca me llega hasta la cintura (por cierto el color de la peluca es negro con las puntas violetas). Después de eso puse en mi bolso mi celular (en la imagen se ve un celular ese no es, es este (imagen en perfil)), mi cartera donde siempre traía mi identificación dinero y mis tarjetas de crédito que me avían dado.

Lo que desayunamos fue hot-cakes con malteada de chocolate, cuando terminamos mi Nana pidió un taxi y mientras llegaba le llame a mis amigas me dijeron que llegaban mañana en la tarde, y como después de venirnos sabíamos que se iban a quedar en la casa de alado, pues ya no, ya que unas personas la pidieron al parecer también se mudan y ellos si la compraron, entonces decidimos que se quedarían con nosotros. Mi Nana ya mando a preparar las recamaras para mañana, Liz y Taly ya llegaron así que ya no habría problemas.

Llego el taxi y le pedimos llevarnos a un centro comercial de ahí veríamos que carro comprar y que moto para mí.

El taxista llego y los tres nos subimos Jeff al frente y Tom y Yo atrás.

Cuando estábamos saliendo vimos que en la casa donde iban a vivir mis amigas ya estaba siendo ocupada, pero no sé si alucine pero es que era él lo sé era él, lo averiguare cuando llegue.

Taxista: ¿A donde los llevo?

Jeff: Al centro comercial por favor

Taxista: Muy bien

Quince minutos después

Taxista: Llegamos son 7 dólares

Jeff: Aquí tiene

Los tres: Gracias

Taxista: de nada

Cuando entramos al centro fuimos primero a ver los carros, cuando estábamos ahí Vimos varios modelos que son los de presentación pero ninguno me convencía, pero parece que a mis hermanos si

Vendedor: Buenos días soy Jack ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

Tom: si me puede mostrar ese (foto en el Blog)

Jeff: No mejor a mi ese (foto en el Blog)

Yo: ¿Tiene fotos de otros modelos?

Jack: Claro por aquí…. Este es un catalogo de varios modelos que van a salir, los puede ver cuando mientras les enseño a?

Yo: Mis hermanos

Jack: a sus hermanos los carros

Yo: gracias

Me quede viendo las fotos de cada carro y al final vi dos que me encantaron y no podía decidirme así que le hable a mi Papá y me dio el permiso de comprar los dos, así que serian (foto en el Blog) esos dos más mi moto mas los otros dos de mis hermanos.

Jack: Listo, los carros les llegaran en tres días y la moto mañana en la mañana, muchas gracias por su compra y esperemos que vuelvan pronto, fue un gusto atenderlos.

Los tres: Gracias

Cuando terminamos fuimos a comprar algo de comer pues medio día y ya era hora de comer.

Luego se me antojo un helado, fuimos por el mi sabor favorito chocolate aunque a veces lo pido de otros sabores, cuando nos lo terminamos pase por un aparador y vi un vertido hermoso así que me lo compre (foto en el Blog), luego de eso me entro una llamada.

((Tono)) ((Tell me a lie))

Yo: bueno

Nan: Hola nena ya estamos aquí en tu casa

Criz: Hola niña, donde andas que no estás aquí para recibirnos

(Nota: Se suponía que ellas ya estaban allá pero primero pasaron con su tía así que por eso no avían estado hasta ahorita)

Yo: ok, ok vine con mis hermanos a comprar los carros y que creen mi moto y algo mas

Nan: guau eso es genial, entonces aquí te esperamos

Yo: ok, ya voy para allá, bye

Nan y Criz: Ok biie

Luego les preguntare lo del vecino

Nos subimos al auto y fuimos hacia la casa

POV HARRY STYLES

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano algo raro en mi pero simplemente ya no pude dormir así que como Louis todavía no se despertaba fui a desayunar algo que aviamos comprado ayer así que cuando termine vi un poco de tele, después de una hora me fui a duchar y a cambiar y como todavía no se despertaba Louis decidí que yo lo despertaría.

Cuando entre lo primero que hice fue quitarle las cobijas y luego empecé a hacerle cosquillas cosa que él no soportaba.

Louis: Corre si no quieres que tus sexys risos vuelvan a desaparecer como cuando te los alacié

Yo: Vamos era una broma para que te despertaras, ya son las 12 y tu todavía estabas dormido y yo me aburría

Louis: ok está bien, pero si quieres que me despierte que vamos a hacer?

Yo: Podemos ir a un centro comercial le decimos a los chicos

Louis: Bien mientras yo me baño tu llama a los chicos para que se alisten y si no quieren le dices que sufrirán mi furia

YO: Esta bien

((Llamada telefónica a Zayn))

Zayn: Que paso Harry

Yo: Vamos al centro comercial estoy aburrido así que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió asi que te veo en mi departamento en media hora ok?

Zayn: Ok está bien ahorita nos vemos bye

Yo: biie

((Fin de llamada))

((Llamando a Niall))

Niall: Bueno

Yo: ya lo sabía pero llamo por otra cosa jaja, vamos a ir al centro comercial así que te espero en mi departamento en media hora y por oír tu voz estabas dormido así que si te vuelves a dormir sufrirás la furia de Louis ¿entendiste?

Niall: está bien nos vemos en media hora Adiós

((Fin de llamada))

((Llamando a Liam))

Liam: ¿Qué pasa Harry?

Yo: En media hora en mi departamento vamos a ir al centro comercial

Liam: De cuando acá me vas a dar órdenes yo soy el que cuida de ustedes y les ordena

Yo: mmm No lo sé pero se oyó divertido así que de todos modos tienes que venir

Liam: está bien ahorita los veo chao

((Fin de llamada))

Louis: Estoy listo ahora vamos a desayunar

Yo: Ya desayune te dije que hora es?

Louis: está bien tienes razón pero ven por lo menos acompáñame

Yo: Ok está bien

Mientras Louis desayunaba yo revisaba mi Twitter, puse un twitter y varias Directioners me ponían cosas así trate de responder a todos los que pude pero repito eran muchos.

Cuando Louis termino tocaron la puerta

Eran los chicos todos juntos

Tome mi chamarra y mi cartera mi celular y le llamamos a Paul cuando el supo que iríamos nos dijo que él nos llevaba ya que si no podía pasarnos algo

Llegamos al centro a eso de las 2 de la tarde y fuimos a comprar varias cosas yo encontré, había muchas fans pero por nuestra seguridad casi no pudimos interactuar con ellas.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a comer algo, cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a los departamentos no sin antes ir por un Helado porque a Niall se le había antojado, yo pedí uno de Chocolate, Niall de galleta oreo, Liam de napolitano, Louis de fresa y Zayn de limón.

Cuando llegamos a los departamentos nos fuimos cada quien al suyo cuando nosotros llegamos al nuestro Louis se fue a hablarle a Eleanor, mientras yo volví a revisar mi twitter y cuando publique algo, me espere y leí varios twitts y me llamo mucho la atención que era de…..

Ok siento dejarlos así pero si no lo hago que seria del misterio …

Ok mmm perdón por tardar en subir pero se me complico un poco con lo de mi escuela, la congre y puf luego no me decidía que carros espero y les guste

Nota: las imágenes dicen que en mi perfil, se me hace un poco complicado y mas para ustedes que estén poniendo link y link así que preferí publicarlas en mi metroblog mi metro lo dejo en mi perfil así que cualquier cosa van a estar ahí

Espero les haya gustado y si alguien me quiere traducirla para que se expanda y pueda llegar a los chicos con mucho gusto solo me avisa cualquier cosa les dejo también en mi perfil mi twitter

MEREZCO REVIEWS?


	4. Capitulo 4

POV Violeta Black

Cuando pasamos por la casa de los vecinos, los volví a ver y ahora si no puedo estar loca, o por lo menos mucho más de lo que ya estoy eran ellos los Gemelos de Alemania, los Gemelos Kaulitz, Tom y Bill no lo puedo creer, pero como íbamos en el carro pasamos un poco rápido así que, cuando llegamos a la casa mis amigas salieron a recibirnos digo recibirnos porque a mis dos mejores amigas les gustan mis hermanos así que nos dimos un abrazo grupal (las tres) y luego se fueron a saludar a mis hermanos .

Yo: Veo que me extrañaron mucho, pero al parecer extrañaron más a mis hermanos

Este comentario hizo que las dos se pusieran rojas como tomates lo cual fue gracioso para mí y mis hermanos, así que nos pusimos a reír.

Nan: Muy graciosa no?

Yo: Si jaja

Nan: Pues ahora por eso no te doy el regalo que te traje y adivina que es?, no sabes pues te acuerdas de la foto que viste de los chicos vestidos de Violeta?(Foto en mi perfil), si pues te trajimos es una Chamarra igualita a la que usa Zayn, La playera de cuadros de Liam, la playera y saco que usa Harry, una chamarra como la de Niall, y la playera y pantalón de Louis, pero que crees no te los voy a dar ya que no te los mereces.

Yo: Noooo yo los quiero, ok perdón, haber qué quieres que haga para que me los des?

Aun después de que ellas también son Directioners, también me hacen esto, el porqué pues porque somos así jaja

Cris: Eso suena interesante, ben Nan vamos a ver que hace para que se la des

Las dos se pusieron a secretear, mientras yo las miraba, mis hermanos se metieron a la casa, ya que también por lo que ellos me han contado también les gusta mis amigas pero son, mis amigas así que medio respetan eso, cuando me voltee las chocas me miraron con cara de te arrepentirás.

Yo: Ya suéltenlo díganme que quieren que haga

Nan: Ya que eres modelo mañana caminaras todo el día en ropa interior la cual nosotras escogeremos, y eso es porque te gusta estar avergonzando a los demás y si no lo haces despídete de la ropa

Yo: QUE? O_o

Estaba medio en shock no podía creer que me vallan a dejar hacer esto solo por lo que paso con mis hermanos, pero no puedo andar en ropa interior que de seguro va a ser muy comprometedora, pero es la ropa y no la quiero perder así que además comparado con el castigo o broma que les hice la ultima vez ok me lo merezco, así que tendré que aceptar.

Criz: Lo que oíste así que, que dices es eso o te quedas sin nada de nada y sabes que no estamos de juego

Yo: Esta bien ustedes mandas pero por lo menos puedo ir también con una chaqueta?

Nan: Mmm está bien pero, qué te parece si usas la que te vamos a dar

Yo: Ok es soportable con eso, saben que mis padres me mataran verdad?

Nan y Criz: Siiii

Decidimos entrar a casa ya que todo ese tiempo estuvimos afuera, cuando entramos mis hermanos ya estaban en la tele con el X-box jugando así que decidimos quedarnos haber y si nos dejaban jugar, yo conseguí el control de Tom mi Tom tan lindo en eso algo Hizo clic en mi cabeza y recordé lo de los vecinos con todo lo del castigo no me había acordado, así que cuando termino nuestro juego me lleve a las chicas a mi cuarto no sin antes pasar a la cocina por una pequeña botana, solo se trataba de papas, chettos, cacahuates, refresco y más cosas.

Ya en mi cuarto nos acomodamos para poder platicar mucho mejor.

Nan: Ahora si a ponernos al día, empiezas o empezamos

Yo: Empiecen

Nan: Bueno prácticamente estuvimos con mi tía todo el tiempo es muy sobre protectora así que le daba miedo lo que nos podía pasar, pero al final siempre terminábamos convenciéndola de poder salir…

Criz: Salimos a fiestas en la noche donde por cierto conocimos muchos chicos guapos, pero si te digo que estaban guapos, pero con ninguno paso nada mas, pero tienen nuestros números

Nan: Si también estuvimos viendo las escuelas de nosotras ya que alguien tiene un cerebro enorme el cual le permitió que a su corta edad de 18 años terminara su carrera, pero no solo una si no de mas, pero bueno que le podemos hacer además esta escuela tiene que ser interesante, pero eso si tu nos ayudaras verdad?

Yo: Mmm lo pensare

Criz: Ahora te toca a ti dinos que estuviste haciendo

Yo: Bueno solo que estas vacaciones aprendí a hacer muchas cosas, he estado viendo que One Direction estarán aquí viviendo así que estoy contenta por eso

Nan: Si nosotras también es aaa a lo mejor y los veamos un día de estos tenemos que averiguar más pero lo malo es que también me puse a investigar pero no hay nada

Yo: Bueno yo si conseguí una que otra cosita…

Criz: Que es dime, dime, dime

Yo: Saben que mi Tío trabaja en todo esto de la música pues me dijo que ellos van a estar en sus propios departamentos lo malo es que no sabe donde están y que es muy seguro que casi siempre vayan a la plaza a la que hoy fui, y que también den un concertó vip en esta parte me dijo que él puede conseguirme los tres pases para comprarlos, así que él me estará avisando de cualquier cosa que pase

Nan: wau eso es maravilloso siiiiiii

Criz: si por fin podremos conocerlos, y por lo que sé es que sorteen para poder entrar en backstage así que si vamos sería lo mejor de toda la vida que nos tocara a nosotras

Yo: Si eso estaría genial pero esperemos que pronto muy pronto suceda lo del concierto, además espero que confirmen lo de la firma de autógrafos en la plaza, mientras tanto estoy haciendo algo para poder hacer que me noten, pero se los mostrare cuando esté terminado, mientras les contare de algo que no me van a creer pero que es cierto

Nan: ¿Qué es?

Criz: Si cuenta que cosa es

Yo: Bueno recuerdan que la casa de alado no pudieron rentarla y ni siquiera rentarla, pues descubrí la razón por la que no pudieron

Nan y Criz: ¿Cuál?

Yo: Bueno saben que alguien más la compro por eso ustedes no pudieron, y esta mañana que pase vi a los nuevos vecino, cuando los vi pensé que estaba loca pero después cuando regresábamos del centro comercial, los volvía a haber y al parecer por sus caras ustedes no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de que estoy hablando así que, quienes creen que son nuestros nuevos vecinos

Criz: No se la verdad

Nan: Yo tampoco me imagino quienes pueden ser así que mejor dinos quienes son

Yo: Bueno se trata ni más ni menos que de los gemelos Kaulitz Bill y Tom Vocalista y Guitarrista de la banda Tokio Hotel, ustedes saben que me gusta una que otra canción de ellos pero que no soy fan, pero aun así cuando los vi están muy guapos, no tanto como mis Chicos pero si se defienden muy bien, pero ya después no pude hacer algo ya que como veníamos en el taxi no me pude bajar pero quiero ir a darles la bienvenida aunque yo también sea nueva aquí jaja

Nan: Wau no lo puedo creer, tenemos que conocerlos y como dices darles una linda y calurosa bienvenida jaja

Criz: Siiiii yo también me apunto, no puedo creer que tengamos a dos Cantantes de vecinos, pero todo pasa en esta vida así que cuando vamos?

Yo: Esperemos que mañana mismo asi le podemos preparar algo para poder tener una escusa de poder ir haha, pero eso se verá mañana, mientras ya les mostraron sus habitaciones o todavía no

Nan: Ya solo falta arreglar nuestras cosas asi que mientras nos ayudas o nos esperas para bajar a Cenar?

Yo: Las esperare mejor ya que se que las dos tardan mucho, y por cierto gracias por ayudar a mi mamá con la decoración de mi cuarto y por decirle que dejara esa pared en blanco para poder pintar

Criz y Nan: De nada

Criz: Para eso estamos para apoyarnos y ayudarnos, no lo crees

Yo: Si las quiero mucho chicas no se qué aria sin ustedes de verdad gracias por todo su apoyo que me han brindado desde hace mucho tiempo

Nan: Aaaah que linda nosotras también te queremos mucho

Las tres nos abrazamos podíamos ser muy cursis cuando nos lo proponíamos, luego de ese abrazo se fueron ellas a arreglar sus cosas, mientras yo revisaba mi Twitter para ver qué cosa nueva tenia, o que avían hecho los chicos en mi ausencia. Resulta que Liam respondió a varias preguntas de las Directioners lo cual siempre pasa cuando yo no estoy, pero lo que me alegra es que puedo enviarle DM (Mensajes Directos), si Liam me sigue y cuando vi que me seguía y me avía respondido a una pregunta fui la más feliz del mundo no lo podía creer así que empecé a gritar como loca (más de lo ordinario) y mi hermano (Tom) el único que estaba en casa, vino corriendo para ver qué era lo que me avía pasado cuando le dije el motivo casi me mata él, pero me comprendió, y al final me fue a comprar un helado de chocolate para celebrar por eso quiero mucho a mis hermanos ellos me comprenden, después de eso le envió MD y hay veces que me responde y veces que no me imagino que a de haber muchas Directioners enviándole mensajes pero me emociono con saber, que él sabe que yo existo y mientras tanto los otros cuatro no he podido lograr que me respondan pero espero muy pronto hacerlo, así que les envié a cada uno un mensaje esperando que tuvieran una bonita tarde y con una frase muy inspiradora y bonita, luego se me da por escribir pero lo puse con varios mensajes ya que twitter no te permite muchas palabras, pero aun así espero que si lo vea, termine de revisar y contestar unas cosas y me desconecte, de todos modos lo tengo abierto en mi celular.

Mientras mis amigas terminaban de sus cuartos empecé por pintar mi pared o dibujar como quieran decirlo, escogí una foto la cual podía guiarme para poder poner a los chicos en mi pared, (foto en mi perfil), puse el Cd de los chicos y empecé con Liam ya que estaba a la izquierda así que cuando ya estaba por terminar vinieron mis amigas lo vieron y me empezaron a decir que, qué hermoso me había quedado así que lo termine, todavía le faltaba color pero eso sería hasta después, mientras deje las cosas, quite la música y bajamos a desayunar, ya abajo estuvimos platicando poco después se nos unieron mis hermanos así que terminamos como por las 11:30pm, así que recogimos, y en eso llegaron mis papás fuimos a saludarlos y nos quedamos hasta las 12:30am luego de eso todos nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir, me puse mi pijama, puse otra vez el Cd nunca me cansaría de oírlo, pero lo puse como música de fondo y así me quede completamente dormida.

POV Harry Styles

Cuando leí ese Twitter me gusto mucho era muy inspirador pero cuando lo leí era solo la parte final así que decidí meterme al perfil de Violeta Black así se llama la chica que lo escribió, cuando entre a su perfil, también vi Twitter que ella les envió a los chicos al parecer tenía solo unos minutos de haberlos escribido, luego vi sus seguidores y al parecer eran bastantes ya que tenía poco mas de 100 000 de seguidores entonces creo que es algo conocida su apellido de me hace conocido, luego veré porque, así que la empecé a seguir y leí Todos los Twitts que eran los de la frase y este decía así "Harry_Styles Nunca dejes de perseguir tus sueños ya que con esos has logrado todo lo que tienes ahora, no te dejes llevar por comentarios de personas que solo quieren perjudicarte, se tu mismo así me gustas y me gustaras y así nos gustas a las y los Directioners, las y los cuales te hemos visto y hemos visto como 5 chicos maravillosos cumplieron un sueño, pero no solo el suyo, si no el de miles de fans que ahora son ustedes una inspiración para nosotros, ustedes han puesto en mi una nueva esperanza y una nueva vida los quiero y te amo Hazza por ser tan lindo espero y un día conocerte a ti y a los otros chicos guapos que son un ejemplo a seguir, LOS AMO PD: (espero y un día pudieras ver esto)"

Cuando lo termine de leer no podía creer lo que esas palabras decían, nosotros somos inspiración para muchas chicas y chicos, sabia de algunos pero no sabía que podíamos hacer todo esto, decidí contestarle y dejarle un DM a Violeta ( su nombre es de colores jaja) ok eso puede ser divertido pero es un muy bonito nombre.

Vi sus fotos pero al parecer no ha subido suyas espero y muy pronto lo haga quiero conocerla y saber quién es, en su biografía vi que tenía una página donde subía fics de nosotros al parecer escribía de nosotros, decidí abrirlos y leer un rato vi tenia exactamente 5 uno de cada quien todos estaban en proceso pero eso no evito que leyera y cuando termine vaya que esta chica si que tiene imaginación mucha imaginación pero me parecieron muy buenos así que tendría que ponerle otro twitter para que actualizara pronto, cuando volví a entrar a su perfil vi que tenía más seguidores pero todavía ella no avía entrado así que mientras le deje ese twitter, conteste a otras chicas y decidí desconectarme, al fin y al cabo también lo tengo desde mi celular.

Tenía hambre así que fui a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich en eso entra Louis y también quería uno se lo prepare y nos pusimos a Cenar, platicamos y luego vimos la hora eran las 12:30am así que decidimos irnos a dormir

Yo: Buenas noches Louis sueña con migo

Louis: Buenas noches Hazza tu también sueñas conmigo o me enojare

Yo: Ok intentare que mi subconsciente sueñe contigo jaja

Louis: mas te vale o si no, no hay beso jaja

Yo: Mmm soñare contigo jaja

Ok sé que me quieren matar por no actualizar, pero es que estuve pasando por cosas que me quitaban la inspiración, así que aproveche que ahorita tengo inspiración de más y les dejo el nuevo capítulo es un poco más largo que los demás, pero para recompensarlas o (los), hoy escribiré para mañana ponerles otro capítulos más.

LOS AMO Y LAS AMO

MEREZCO REVIEWS?


	5. Capitulo 5

POV Violeta Black

Era de día me prepare y baje como siempre a desayunar, decidí salir un rato ya que mis hermanos dormían y mis padres estaban de viaje, iba caminando cuando de pronto me encontré con Tamara una compañera insoportable de la escuela es la chica mas popular y es porrista tiene a toda o casi toda la escuela tras de ella, con ella venían sus secuaces como me gusta decirles Abigail y Paola las tres juntas son la pesadilla de alguien como yo, cuando me vieron me empezaron a insultar como siempre lo hacían.

Tamara: Hey tu que caminando para bajar esos kilos que tienes de mas, por favor entiéndelo que aunque hagas ejercicio jamás serás delgada, guapa y sexi como nosotras

Paola: Enserio tu eres adoptada no puedes ser hermana de Tom y Jeff ellos si son guapos y atractivos no como tu.

Abigail: El mundo estaría mejor sin ti

Tamara: Chicas mejor vámonos nuestros NOVIOS nos esperan, porque nosotras si tenemos. Porque quien se figaría en alguien como tu.

Lo único que hice fue correr y no me fije cuando cruce la calle y todo fue gritos, llantas rechinando y después todo negro.

Me desperté en ese momento, hace mucho que no tenía esa pesadilla que ni tan pesadilla. Vi la hora en el reloj de mi paret y eran las 8:00am normalmente todos se paran a las 9 o 10 a excepción de mis padre que ya se han de haber ido a trabajar.

Como sabia que ya no iba a poder seguir durmiendo, baje por un vaso de agua para despertar mejor, en la cocina no había nadie ni siquiera mi nana, subí de nuevo a mi cuarto para cambiarme, abrí mi armario y busque algo lindo y sencillo que ponerme cuando lo encontré me lo puse, me peine, me maquille un maquillaje ligero vi la hora y eran las 9:15 y nadie se oía así que decidí bajar a desayunar, mi nana todavía no estaba así que imagine que se fue a comprar cosas con las otras chicas, me prepare unos hot-cakes que se me antojaron con una malteada de chocolate.

Cuando termine lave los trastos y subí a lavarme los dientes, decidí ir salir a explorar mis alrededores mientras todos despertaba, cuando Salí iba a llegar a la casa de los vecinos cuando me di cuenta de que mi celular no lo tenia lo e de haber olvidado como siempre en mi mesita de noche.

Los vecinos no estaban tampoco despiertos ninguno pero me gustaba como todo se veía, después de creo que de 1 hora explorando decidí regresar a la casa, cuando entre vía a Tom que estaba todavía medio dormido y con un vaso de leche.

Tom: Donde estabas?

Yo: Salí a explorar, todo es muy bonito, pero todo mundo o duerme o trabajan

Tom: Creo que ambas, Porque te despertaste tan temprano?

Yo: Lo de siempre

Tom: Esa misma pesadilla como le llamas?, Porque volvió?

Yo: Si esa y creo que a de ser por el cambio de casa

Tom me abrazo

Tom: No te preocupes eso ya paso, no te preocupes siempre estaré ahí para ti, te lo prometí y te lo vuelvo a prometer siempre estaré ahí para ti, te amo enana

Yo: Gracias Te amo hermano y no estoy enana jajaja

Jeff: eso duele lo quieres a él y a mi no

Jeff puso cara de tristeza y me reí de él

Jeff: ahora te ríes de mí

Yo: claro que me rio de ti, porque tu bien sabes que a ti también te quiero y te amo eres mi hermano al igual que Tom y a ambos los quiero por igual.

Fui y le di un abrazo y luego Tom se unió

Jeff: bueno eso fue suficiente tengo hambre

Yo: Porque tienes que romper muy rápido estos momentos jajaja

Tom: Bueno yo también tengo hambre, ven vamos a comer Sue ya preparo el desayuno

Yo: Pero yo ya comí pero los acompaño.

Antes de llegar a la cocina aparecieron mis amigas ya cambiadas y con caras de venganza, se me olvido lo que tenia que hacer, así que ahora tendré que cumplir con él. Cuando volteo vi a mis hermanos que se me quedaban mirando con cara de y ahora que se traen.

Nan: Es hora vamos a ver que será lo que vas a lucir el dia de hoy

Las dos me llevaron a mi cuarto y se metieron a mi armario mientras ellas buscaban llamaron por teléfono, conteste y era mi padre avisándome que mañana tendrían que viajar cosa de negocios y en eso aproveche para decirles lo de mi castigo para que no se enojaran, pero al final de contarles se empezaron a reír, que apoyo de su parte.

Termine la conversación y vi a mis dos amigas con cara diabólica y me horrorice mas al pensar en que usaría.

Cris: Esto es lo que te pondrás

Me quede con cara de WTF ya que no se conformaron con que hoy vaya paseando en ropa interior si no que escogieron un baby doll que mis hermanos me regalaron en broma en mi anterior cumpleaños.

Yo: ustedes deben estar locas como voy a usar eso por la calle.

Nan: pues sino lo usas tendrás que despedirte de tu ropa

Yo: ustedes son malvadas pero me las pagaran.

Me fui a cambiar y al final cuando salí se empezaron a burlar de mi y no por que me vieran mal si no por que estaba toda roja de pena así que las convencí de por lo menos llevar una chamarra.

Cuando Tom y Jeff me vieron se empezaron a reír de mi pero después se pusieron de hermanos celosos y me dijeron que no podía salir así, entonces también les tuve que explicar todo lo que paso con excepción de la causa del por que mis amigas se avían enojado.

Entonces los dos me dijeron que irían con nosotros para poder cuidarme de cualquiera que se quisiera propasar conmigo.

Y así anduve todo el día con esto puesto y todo el tiempo estuve toda roja, avía mucha gente que quería tomarme foto ya que unas si sabían de quien era por lo de ser modelo y bailarina.

Se me olvido decirles que soy modelo y bailo con artistas famosos así que unas personas por eso me reconocían.

Al final opte por divertirme y disfrutar mis amigas se me tomaron muchas fotos.

Poco después vimos como avía un gran alboroto y nosotras no sabíamos el porqué.

Nan: Vamos haber que pasa

Cris: si vamos

Yo: No ya estoy cansada andar así agota mucho, mejor vámonos a la casa a comer ya cumpli con mi parte ahora les toca a ustedes.

Tom y Jeff: SI ya vámonos

Nan y Cris: esta bien vámonos

Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que hice fue quitarme esto y ponerme lo que traía en la mañana ya que no lo avía usado por más de 2 horas.

Cuando baje ya todos estaban comiendo, o casi cenando ya que eran las 7:25

Yo: Gracias por esperarme

Jeff: teníamos hambre estuvimos todo el dia afuera

Yo: lo se ni que me digas

Nana Sue: Por cierto niña, llamo su mamá me dijo que le estuvo llamando pero no contestabas, asi que me pidió que en cuanto regresaran le llamara

Yo: pero nunca oí mi celular si justamente lo traigo….

…. Creo que lo debí de haber olvidado en mi cuarto ahorita subo

Terminamos de comer y mientras ellos se ponían a ver la tele yo subí a mi cuarto a buscar mi celular. Cuando llegue lo vi en mi buro, y efectivamente ahí estaban las llamadas perdidas de mi madre y muchos avisos de Twitter, al parecer o alguien me escribió o me sigue o los chicos twittearon algo.

Decidí primero llamar a mi mamá para saber que quería

(Llamada telefónica)

Mamá: Bueno, hija me tenias un poco preocupada no contestabas que paso?

Yo: Mamá cálmate no paso nada solo olvide mi celular en mí cuarto eso es todo, y antes que preguntes no te llame antes por que hace una hora acabamos de llegar y estábamos comiendo cuando Sue me dijo así que por favor ya relájate.

Mamá: ok pero por favor la próxima vez no seas despistada, solo quería saber como te fue?

Yo: ya sabrás todo el día me puse roja pero al final decidí disfrutarlo así que todo salió muy bien.

Mamá: muy bien hija también quería decirte que hoy nos esperen todos despiertos para decirles algo respecto al viaje esta bien?

Yo: ok mamá yo les aviso nos vemos al rato

Mamá: ok bye hija

Yo: adiós mamá.

Cuando termine me dispuse a ver mi twitter a si que encendí la laptop y mientras se encendía me puse mi pijama y me despinte, cuando termine de ponérmela y despintarme me quite la peluca y me agarre mi cabello y me fui a ver mi twitter.

Cuando entre vi que mucha gente me avía escrito y muchísima mas me seguía lo cual era un poco raro entre a los perfiles de los chicos y primero al de Zayn no avía mucha novedad y seguía sin seguirme, luego fui al de Louis y solo había escrito un buenos días a todos y tampoco me seguía, después me seguí con el de Niall que subió una nueva foto de él con los chicos al parecer estaban muy felices como siempre pero tampoco me seguía. Luego fui al de Liam y decía que hoy como a las 10 de la noche haría una twitcam así que hoy seria día de casi no dormir dependiendo de a que hora termine también vi que me respondió mi DM (el cual decía: hola Liam como has estado?, espero y tengas una bonita noche, que crees bueno no se si te importe o no pero… ok te lo diré me mude a Londres si aquí donde ustedes viven espero un día encontrarlos y que mi papá si me regale los boletos para poder ir a vuestro concierto, recuerda que te amo saludos a todos y también a Danielle). Vi el que el me respondió (DM de Liam: Hola hermosa, yo e estado muy bien y tu?, y claro que me importa tu y todas me importan mucho sin ustedes no seriamos nada y si espero un día te pueda conocer tengo muchas ganas de saber quien es VIOLETA BLACK jajaja aunque me imagino quien eres seria mucho pedir si te pido que pongas una foto tuya para poder conocerte? y si vas a nuestro concierto avísame y espero podamos hablar contigo y claro yo les paso tus saludos besos).

Wow cuando lo leí me emocione y fui me tire en mi cama y grite contra las almohadas ya que no quería alterar a nadie….

…..Luego de eso me pare y fui a responderle el DM (DM Violeta: Gracias por lo de hermosa, no lo creo mucho pero si tu lo dices =P, yo estoy ahora muy bien y claro voy a aver una foto que pueda subir y la pongo mañana en la tarde, y claro yo te aviso si me dan los boletos y yo también quiero hablar contigo y todos ustedes, Te amo mucho 3 besos a ti también que tengas bonita noche.)

Que hermoso es la vida, entonces en ese momento me dirigí al twitter de Harry y lo que vi me dejo callada con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca también abierta en total en shock

Aaaaaaa…

… aaaaaaaaaaaa

NO LO PUEDO CREER…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Grite a todo pulmón HOY ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA AAAAAAAAAA ….

….. AAAA AMO A HARRY STYLES

En eso entraron mis amigas y mis hermanos y hasta los de servicio con cara de que te paso.

Jeff: Que pasa?, Que tienes?

Yo solo pude decir AAAAAAAAAA… lo cual los preocupo mucho más. Así que Tom llego y me sacudió y yo solo pude señalar la laptop. Nan y Cris fueron las que se acercaron a ver que pasaba y lo que sucedió es que ellas también empezaron a gritar como locas igual que yo así que fueron hacia mi y empezamos a saltar y gritar como las locas y maniáticas que somos.

Asi que Tom y Jeff se acercaron a la computadora.

Tom y Jeff: Tienes 3 segundos para correr

Jeff: 1

Tom: 2

Y ese era mi aviso para correr, corri lo mas que pude pero me alcanzaron en la piscina Jeff me agarro y me cargo como costal de papas.

Jeff: que le hacemos

Tom: con esta ya es la segunda vez que me espantas de esa manera asi que tirara al agua

Yo: no por favor no se los recompenso haciéndoles mañana de comer siiiii

Jeff: suena tentador pero NO

Asi que lo próximo que paso fue que entre los dos me agarraron y me tiraron al agua pero con una técnica que sabia me lleve a los dos con migo

Jeff: Como hiciste eso?

Tom: Eres una tramposa

Yo estaba emocionada, riéndome con muchas ganas, en eso llegaron mis amigas.

Cris: jajaja al parecer te alcanzaron, y te tiraron

Nan: lo bueno es que te los llevaste contigo

Jeff: Oye!

Nan: jajaja, ya le explicamos a Sue que fue lo que paso, así que si no es molestia tenemos que ir a tu cuarto ahora.

Cris: Siii junta de Directioners

Yo: ok ahí voy jajaja

Antes de irme les pedí a mis hermanos una disculpa pero es que es inevitable cuando vez que una de las 5 personas que amas en este mundo y que le debes todo te siga en Twitter, así que mis hermanos cuando les dije esto se pusieron con cara de a mi no me quieres y ahí empezó una discusión; así que después de eso todo se aclaró ya que les dije que ellos y mis papás y mis amigas los quiero mas que todo en el mundo pero luego de ellos sigue One Direction.

Mis amigas y yo nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos pero acordamos que a las 10 nos veríamos para ver la twitcam y ver cual fue el Twitter que Harry vio para seguirme.

Me dispuse a bañar ya que no quería enfermarme con la mojada así que cuando termine eran las 9:30pm, así que decidí poner de una vez la pág. Con el link donde los chicos harían la twitcam y después vi, como fue que Hazza me empezó a seguir.

Lo que vi me sorprendió el me empezó a seguir por que vio mi ultimo mensaje que le deje y no solo eso sino que me respondió. (Twitter de Harry: Hola hermosa gracias por tus palabras ve tu DM) así que me dejo un mensaje privado aaaa que emoción. Fui directo a mi DM y abrí el mensaje de Hazza que lindo es abrir un mensaje de él. (DM de Harry: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras que me dejaste, sé que soy una persona que a lo mejor pensó que no le importaban lo que la gente decía pero creo que no lo soy pero ahora solo oiré lo que sea constructivo que decir y muchas gracias por que me tomas como inspiración ahora sé que mis niñas me toman como una inspiración para sus vidas. Yo también quiero conocerte quiero ver a la persona que esta detrás de estas palabras Violeta Black que lindo nombre y de colores jajaja, gracias por lo de guapos, y me encantaría que tu pusieras una foto tuya para poder por lo mientras conocerte en foto, yo también te amo directioner. PD. Espero y puedas ir a nuestro concierto, si no tienes boletos dime y veré que puedo hacer cuídate. Por cierto me gustan tus historias y mas la mía. Tambien supe que Liam te sigue)

Al terminar de leerlo me fui corriendo a mi cama y me tape con mi almohada y empecé a gritar, no quería volver a asustar a nadie.

Cuando por fin me tranquilice volví a mi lugar donde estaba mi laptop y le respondí el mensaje (DM de Violeta: Jajaja si mis padres decidieron jugar un poco con mi nombre lo bueno que fue ese y no otro vergonzoso, =P y muchas gracias por notarme nunca deje la esperanza así que gracias y claro también le dije a Liam que mañana en la tarde pondré una foto mía, y ahora me tienes sonrojada e hiperventilando por lo del te amo y claro hoy le pregunto a mis padres si me compraron los boletos y que pena con lo de las historias por que hay unas escenas que son comprometedoras me dirás que soy pervertida *w* , hoy los estaré viendo en su twitcam, te y los amo a todos y otra vez muchas gracias aaa estoy llorando de felicidad.)

Y de verdad que estaba llorando de felicidad ya que no todos tus días tus ídolos te siguen.

Unos 5 minutos después llegaron mis amigas y faltaban 5 min para las 10 así que mientras les enseñe el mensaje y también se emocionaron, me dijeron que ya después le dijera a Liam y a Harry que también las siguieran a ellas así que después de eso pusimos la pantalla con la pág. Donde iba a ser la twitcam y esperamos mientras acomodamos todo para ponerle mensajes que ellos vieran unos iban a ser en esa misma pág. Mientras yo pondría en el DM de Liam y Harry.

Estábamos platicando cuando de pronto oímos que cuatro hermosos chicos decían hola y uno decía VAS HAPPENIN!

...

...

Hola perdon por tardar tanto es que no e tenido mucho tiempo pero de recompenza tambien subire otro cap mas espero les guste

REVIEWS


	6. Capitulo 6

POV Harry Styles

Al siguiente día me desperté gracias a que Louis brincaba en mi cama solo porque tenía hambre y no quería desayunar solo, así que termine parándome para desayunar con él.

Después de desayunar cereal con risas y platicas geniales con Louis, me fui a bañar después de que salí entro Louis y yo me cambie y mientras terminaba Louis, estuve viendo televisión.

En eso tocaron la puerta y eran los chicos para salir un rato así que les dije que solo que terminara Louis de arreglarse.

Harry: A donde quieren ir?

Zayn: vamos por las calles a caminar un rato, luego al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa y comer algo te parece?

Harry: Claro suena bien, creo que caminar y respirar aire fresco estará muy bien

Louis: Oí el timbre quien….

O chicos que pasa

Liam: Pues vinimos por ustedes para salir un rato

Después de explicarle a Louis que estaba planeado para este día, tomamos nuestras cosas le avisamos a Paul para que viniera con nosotros ya que luego se enoja si salimos solos y no le avisamos.

Louis decidió escribir en su Twitter, cuando le pregunte que escribió me dijo que un buenos días para sus Directioners, lo cual me puso celoso por que ellas son solo mías.

Todo el día nos la pasamos muy bien, mientras caminábamos por las calles, tomándonos fotos con las fans y de compras en el centro comercial.

Como a las 4 nos dio hambre y a Niall a pesar de que ya avía comprado en el camino un helado, papas, y de más cosas tenia hambre así que nos fuimos a comer algo.

En eso Niall hizo que Paul nos tomara una foto a los 5 para subirla a su Twitter.

Cuando terminamos eran como las 5:30, estábamos caminando por las calles para regresar a los departamentos cuando un grupo de fans nos intersecto y luego llegaron mas y mas y nos tomamos fotos con ellas y autógrafos, como eran bastantes Paul nos tuvo que sacar de ahí, yo quería seguir con ellas pero como dice Paul luego es por nuestra seguridad y era nuestro día libre y ya estábamos cansados por como anduvimos todo el día.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento y los chicos se quedaron con nosotros ya que Liam avía avisado a las y los fans que hoy haríamos una twitcam a las 10 de la noche decidimos que seria en nuestro apartamento y como todavía eran las 7:00 decidimos ver un rato la tele y un rato los chicos estuvieron es sus cuentas sociales.

A eso de las 8:00 Liam nos llamo la atención y nos dijo que una Directioner llamada Violeta y yo le complete diciendo Black y él me dijo que si que como la conocía, así que le conté como vi uno de sus Twitter y me gusto mucho y que le respondí y en fin le conté todo.

Louis: Y quien es ella?

Harry: No lo se muy bien pero es directioner y me motivo y me gustaron mucho sus palabras que me dijo

Louis: Solo eso?

Harry: No te pongas celoso ella apenas la estoy conociendo.

Louis: Haber quiero ver una foto de ella

Harry: No tiene ninguna en su Twitter solo de nosotros, pero ya le pedí que pusiera una para conocerla y saber quien es.

Liam: Wow yo le pedí los mismo ya que antes le he respondido pero no se quien sea bueno tengo una ligera sospecha pero será hasta que me mande la foto lo cual va ha ser mañana ya que me acaba de responder el DM que le deje.

Harry: Te acaba de contestar?

Liam: Si

Harry: Y que te dijo

(DM Violeta: Gracias por lo de hermosa, no lo creo mucho pero si tu lo dices =P, yo estoy ahora muy bien y claro voy a aver una foto que pueda subir y la pongo mañana en la tarde, y claro yo te aviso si me dan los boletos y yo también quiero hablar contigo y todos ustedes, Te amo mucho 3 besos a ti también que tengas bonita noche.)

Zayn: Creo que tiene problemas de autoestima

Niall: Como será ella?

Louis: Nos vas a enseñar mañana la foto verdad Liam?

Liam: Claro que si

Harry: Tienes razón pero mañana sabremos por que dice eso, asi que te ama?

Liam: Tu tampoco te pongas celoso

Harry: Claro que me pongo celosos son mis niñas ¬¬, además no me a respondido a mi

Liam: Yo creo que te a de estar respondiendo, pero a de estar muy emocionada, la seguiste?

Harry: Si!

Liam: ahí esta deja que se le pase que de seguro a de estar muy emocionada

Zayn: Tu como puedes saber eso?

Niall: Si como?

Liam: por que cuando yo la comencé a seguir y le conteste me puso en el DM que se tardo mucho por que estaba muy emocionada aparte de que grito como si le hubiese pasado algo y se tardo por que le tubo que explicar a sus hermanos.

Harry: Ok =D

Zayn: Y que nos querías decir desde un principio

Liam: A si casi lo olvido, Violeta les manda un saludo y muchos besos y abrazos, y que también se mudo aquí a Londres y espero venga al concierto

Niall: Que linda esperemos un día encontrarla ya que como ustedes están hablando mucho de ella espero conocerla quiero saber como es.

Louis: Yo también la quiero conocer así que espero después nos pases su Twitter para seguirla y hablar con ella y conocerla un poco mas.

Zayn: Estoy de acuerdo con Louis nos pasas su Twitter

Harry: Ella es mi niña

Los 4: Lo sabemos

Zayn: Solo que la queremos conocer

Harry: ok esta bien

Entonces después de eso continuamos hablando hasta las 9:30 asi que los chicos fueron a poner las cosas para poder hacer la twitcam y Niall fue por cosas para comer.

Me reí mucho cuando regreso de la cocina ya que regreso con refresco y demasiada chatarra para poder comer, mas aparte después de dejar todo eso en la mesita de la sala fue directo y corriendo a su departamento y cuando regreso después de 5 min llego con su guitarra para poder tocar mientras hacíamos la twitcam.

Como a las 9:40 me metí en mi Twitter para ver lo de la twitcam y si me fije en mi DM para saber si ya me avía respondido y mi sorpresa era que si ya me avía respondido.

(DM de Violeta: Jajaja si mis padres decidieron jugar un poco con mi nombre lo bueno que fue ese y no otro vergonzoso, =P y muchas gracias por notarme nunca deje la esperanza así que gracias y claro también le dije a Liam que mañana en la tarde pondré una foto mía, y ahora me tienes sonrojada e hiperventilando por lo del te amo y claro hoy le pregunto a mis padres si me compraron los boletos y que pena con lo de las historias por que hay unas escenas que son comprometedoras me dirás que soy pervertida *w* , hoy los estaré viendo en su twitcam, te y los amo a todos y otra vez muchas gracias aaa estoy llorando de felicidad.)

Mientras lo leía era muy feliz y me reía mucho lo cual llamo la atención de los chicos y me preguntaron que me pasaba y les leí lo del DM y también se rieron, y al final pusieron cara de confusión por lo de las historias, así que les explique y me dijeron que también yo les tenia que mostrar las historias.

Liam: ves te dije que era porque estaba emocionada

Louis: Le vas a contestar? Quiero ver que le pones, Mándale saludos de mi parte

Niall: Y míos

Zayn: Y míos también

Liam: y míos

Harry: Pero tu le puedes decir por el tuyo

Liam: Lo se pero mándaselos

Harry: ok dejen le respondo

(DM de Harry: Aun así me encanta tu nombre, y claro que siempre las notamos nada más que son muchas las directioner que me mandan por día Twitters, pero me alegra mucho que pudiera , estaré esperando tu foto enserio quiero saber quien eres tu, y me encantaría haberte visto sonrojada, yo también te amo, avísame para saber y poderte conocer en el concierto se que todavía falta un mes pero quiero verte ahí y no me importa que sean pervertidas tal vez un día pueda practicarlas a lo mejor y contigo jaja, gracias por vernos y escríbeme por DM estaré al pendiente de los tuyos además ya puse alarma de cada vez que lleguen los tuyos, y no llores no me gusta verlas llorar, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta por que sé que es por mi, ok por nosotros, esperare tus DM mientras estamos en la twitcam, besos)

Cuando lo estaba por enviar los chicos hicieron que se los mostrara para ver que le iba a decir, también se rieron por lo que le puse de las historias. En eso me dijeron que ya eran las 10 y así tuvimos que empezar la twitcam le mande el DM y todos dijimos hola y Zayn dijo VAS HAPPENIN!

...

...

...

...

...

Ok se los prometi y aqui esta enserio perdon por tardar espero les guste

(les informo que esta tambien esta siendo publicada por facebook por si un dia la llegan a ver, yo di permiso)

solo en esta pag: HarryteamamosStyles

MERESCO REVIEWS?


End file.
